The Past As Peter Pan
by EllenR5wift
Summary: He's had a heartbroken past. She's being crushed by reality. Will one year together help mend broken roads?


**The Past As Peter Pan**

**A/N Hi! This is my first ever Naruto fanfiction! It's a GaaHina story!**

**Please not hate, but constructive criticism is welcome (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did. Then I could make Gaara and Hinata get together and make Sakura fall off a cliff...**

* * *

**GAARA'S POV**

I looked out of the Kazekage tower and sighed. This is job is killing me right now. Sure being Kazekage has it's perks... like being able to boss your older siblings and being able to piss off the elders who used to hate you as a child... But the paperwork. Oh kami, the stacks and stacks of paperwork is enough to make me question why I should stay here.

"You could always go back..." a voice in my head said.

No. I can't go back there.

Not after what happened... with _her_. No way. I haven't gone back in 15 years, nothing's going to change now.

I sighed again and returned my gaze to the huge stack of paperwork in front of me. Half of this stuff wasn't even of use! The elders just find the need to torture me with it to make my life painful. Well, mission accomplished.

Knock Knock.

"Come in I said," in my low voice.

The maid came in, shaking. Gulping she said "K-k-Kazekage-S-sama, T-temari-Sama wanted m-me to r-remind you that the m-meeting with the H-hokage and Konoha ninjas will be a-at 6."

I glared. Dumb maid, clearly scared of me. I'm Kazekage now damn it! I'm not a monster I used to be.

"I will be there," I said, still glaring.

She quickly rushed out. I looked at the clock and sighed again. It's 5:30 so I have to go get ready. But this huge pile of paperwork still needs to be done... Looks like I'll have to skip my night walk today.

I quickly showered and changed into clean Kazekage clothes. Then I walked to the dining room, where I saw everyone waiting.

"Tch, Gaara, late as usual. I sent Akari-chan for a reason!" Temari said, glaring.

"I'm right on time Temari," I said pointing at the clock that said exactly 6, "Besides your stupid maid couldn't even say a sentence without stuttering like an idiot."

"We'll with you're attitude I bet even men would stutter in front of you," Kankuro said, chuckling.

**OVERALL POV:**

Gaara's hand started twitching, and he pointed his sand at Kankuro.

BANG. BANG.

Temari punched both of them in the head. "You idiots. Shut up and let's start the meeting."

They both rubbed their heads, scrunching their face and took a seat.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "As you know, Konoha and Suna are allies. As allies we must help eachother in times of need and help each other improve in their more weaker fields." She took a sip of tea and continued, "I would have sent my student Haruno Sakura but she is supervising our new medical camp so I have sent Hyuuga Hinata in her place. Hinata is a great medic, and with her Byakugan being able to detect chakra points, she is able to be very successful in the field."

Hinata Hyuuga... Sounds familiar...

Gaara replied, "And in return we shall send Temari to the Leaf to train on wind jutsus and also a some of our best weaponry in Suna. This will last for a year I believe?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, she's all yours then," she said, pointing at the small bluette, fiddling with her tea cup.

"And Temari will head with you tomorrow to Konoha first thing in the morning." Gaara replied, "I appreciate your effort to keep this treaty between Suna and Konoha. Shall I send a maid to escort you two to your rooms?" He said, nonchalantly, motioning to the maid outside to take the guests.

"That would be nice, thanks Gaara." Tsunami said, following the maid.

"U-uh, A-arigato K-Kazekage S-sama." Hinata said, bowing and quickly rises after the maid.

And then it hit him.

It was the weak, stuttering, girl who got her ass kicked by her cousin in the Chunnin exams.

The only reason she's her is because that Haruno girl isn't.

This is going to be a long year...

* * *

**A/N Chapter 1 Is Done Yay!**  
**Leave Feedback in a PM or Review!**

**Or you can contact me through:**

**Kik: Ellenx123**  
**Instagram: AcaSwift**  
**Twitter: AcaSwift13**


End file.
